Unthinkable
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Wanting to see if either Sora or Riku could become Keyblade Masters, Luna arrives at The Mysterious Tower only to learn the truth of where Aqua has been for all these years. Part 2 of 3.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Kingdom belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to Part 2 of a little trilogy that I created. This time we continue our journey with Luna. This story's events take place at the end of Dream Drop Distance and during 0.2 Birth by Sleep. Just know that there's only a short section with Aqua in this one since I was mainly focusing on the timeline and the events with Aqua take place around the time of Kingdom Hearts. Oh also I've never been good at describing OCs so keep that in mind, plus I'm not going to describe Luna's looks again in this one shot since I described it in Part 1. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you thought of it.**

* * *

Luna walked into The Mysterious Tower, she had heard about the two Keyblade Wielders who were taking their Mark of Mastery Exams. Reaching into her pocket the ravenette looked at her Purple Wayfinder, "Well, I wonder if either Riku or Sora will make Keyblade Master." Luna's voice still held no emotion as she continued her walk up the stairs that felt so familiar to her, yet so distant at the same time. Arriving at the door she needed Luna walked into Yen Sid's study and stood before his desk, "Hello, Yen Sid."

Yen Sid looked at the teenager and could see her eyes were still the same they were the last time he saw her, devoid of life, "Luna, what brings you to my tower? Did you come to wield a Keyblade of your own?"

"No, I'm here to watch Riku and Sora's Mark of Mastery Exam." She then looked around, "Where are they?"

"Their Mark of Mastery Exam is different from the one you witnessed over a decade ago. They are in the Realm of Sleep, waking up sleeping worlds so they can obtain the power needed to wake up those who are asleep."

The ravenette looked at Yen Sid, "You mean they could wake up Ven?"

"That is part of the goal." He then looked at Luna and smiled, "You will soon see your friends once again."

Gripping her Wayfinder slightly Luna felt her arm start to shake, "I've changed so much, do you think they will even remember me?"

Yen Sid nodded, "Yes, even though over a decade has past, I'm positive Aqua, Ventus, and Terra will still recognize you."

"Once Aqua returns, I can finally get my Keyblade. All of the years I've waited will finally pay off." Luna then looked at Yen Sid, "Sir, can I wait here for Riku and Sora to finish their Exam? I want to see if either one of them will become Master."

"Of course, Luna."

Placing her Wayfinder in her pocket Luna walked over to one of the windows and sat in it, "Thank you, Yen Sid."

"You're the only one who doesn't call me _Master Yen Sid_."

"Master Eraqus had said that you were Master no more." Luna then looked out the window she was sitting on.

*Time skip to when Riku and the others got back*

Yen Sid was sitting in his chair, as Lea was leaning up against one of the bookshelves, Riku, Mickey, and Luna were looking at Sora who was leaning up against the wall behind Yen Sid as he slept. Donald and Goofy were standing behind Riku and Mickey. Luna was once again holding her Wayfinder as she stood on Sora's left and tried not to think of Ven, since he was asleep the last time she saw him.

"Seven lights, thirteen darknesses... Master Xehanort has been busy." Yen Sid spoke as he started to think of their next move.

"Aw, Sora. Don't tell me your heart's sleeping, too." Mickey spoke as the sadness could be heard in his voice.

Luna clenched her free hand, since she didn't want to break her Wayfinder, as she thought to herself, _"Ven..."_

"No Mickey. This affliction is not the same." Yen Sid explained.

Everyone turned to look at Yen Sid, even Luna who sighed quietly when she heard that, _"Good, I didn't want you to be asleep like Ven was."_

"Can we do anything for him?" Riku inquired.

"In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep." Yen Sid glanced over at the silver haired teen, "Riku, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have to power to awaken Sora's heart."

"You want him to dive back into Sora's sleep?" Mickey asked concerned before looking down slightly, "But Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss." He then looked back at Yen Sid, "If Riku's not careful, he might just get trapped down there with him." Mickey now looked up at Yen Sid who had been walking over to the King, "No... I'll go instead."

"And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey. But there is no denying Riku stands the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as he has." Yen Sid stated.

Mickey placed his chin on his right hand as he thought about Yen Sid's reasoning.

Luna wasn't really paying much attention to what was happening right now since she wouldn't be able to help even though she wanted to, _"I can't do anything until I find Aqua. If only I knew where she was."_ She was then broken from her thoughts by Riku's voice.

"Mickey... I really appreciate it." Riku was now looking at Mickey, "But... I'll go wake Sora up."

The King stretched his hand out toward the silver haired teen, "Riku."

Riku looked at Sora, "Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong... like there's nothing to even worry about." He then slightly sighed, "He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach." Riku began to look at the others, "You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test?"

The ravenette had noticed everyone agreeing with what Riku said, but all she could do was think about her past, _"Damn it, why do I have to think about all the times I watched Aqua and the others train."_

The silver haired teen then looked back at Sora, "I'm doing it for me, too. Sora saved me once. And... I heard him call my name. He needs me."

Mickey nodded, "There's something real strong that bind us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach him. All you gotta do is follow that connection!"

"Gee, we're all connected to Sora." Goofy stated.

Donald cheered, "You said it!"

Lea looked over at the group, "And if the darkness gets ya, I promise I'll bail you out. _Dark Rescue_ is my middle name."

Riku stood up and looked at everyone, "Guys, thank you. Sora and I will be back soon." He then looked at Yen Sid and bowed before walking a bit towards Lea. Once he was half way there he turned around and summoned his Keyblade. With Donald and Goofy out of the way, Riku pointed his Keyblade toward Sora and the two started to glow.

Luna noticed a strange orb with a lot of points appear in the room. It was a dark purple with ominous clouds in the sphere, _"What in the hell is that?"_ She then looked at it from her new spot which was a bit a ways from Sora. Luna noticed that everyone was encouraging Riku as he got ready to enter the orb. She was the only one who didn't say anything since she didn't know how to express her emotions anymore. Luna watched as Riku disappeared and entered the orb.

Donald looked at Luna, "Hey, why didn't you encourage Riku before he entered Sora's sleep?"

The ravenette didn't say anything as she jumped back in the window seal she was sitting on before, _"Because... I can't help anyone."_

Yen Sid looked at Donald, "Please forgive Luna, she's had a difficult life looking for her friends."

"But I thought we were her friends." Goofy stated.

Mickey walked over to Luna, "Don't worry, Luna. You just gotta remember what your good luck charm means. As long so you and your friends carry your good luck charms you four will find you way back to each other."

Reaching into her pocket Luna pulled out her Wayfinder, "You're right; the four of us share an unbreakable connection." She then held her Wayfinder up, "They'll find their way back to me one day."

Lea looked over at Luna, "I see, so you've got it memorized?"

"Yeah, my friends and I will see each other again one day." Luna stated.

"Luna, I've always wondered something." The King stated.

The ravenette looked at Mickey, "What is it, Your Majesty?"

Mickey looked down slightly, "Why don't you have a Keyblade? I know that you had the same Master as your friends."

Looking out the window Luna sighed, "If Sora and Riku get back, I'll tell you then. The only person who knows this is Yen Sid."

*Time skip to when Riku wakes up*

Luna was still sitting in the window as she looked down at Riku who was still asleep. She knew that once he woke up she would have to tell everyone why she doesn't have a Keyblade yet. The ravenette was honestly a little glad that Sora didn't try to talk to her when he woke up since she was currently trying her hardest not to think of her past and when Sora is around Luna can't up but think of her past, _"Why does Sora remind me of Ven? It feels like Ven is close, but I know that Aqua took him somewhere safe."_ That's when she heard Riku waking up and she looked down at him from the window.

"Riku!" Mickey exclaimed.

The silver haired teen quickly sat up, "Sora!" He then looked to his right.

"Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!" Sora complained.

Luna looked over in that direction as well, _"Wait... where in the hell did the table come from? Damn, I must have been really zoning out not to even notice that."_

"Aw, calm down, Sora, and drink your tea." Donald stated.

Goofy then laughed, "Gawrsh, it sure is yummy!"

"Hey!" Riku exclaimed to get their attention.

Sora turned around to look at Riku revealing the funny pair of glasses and the party hat he had on. Taking them off Sora spoke with relief in his voice, "Riku..." He then rushed toward Riku to giving him a hug knocking the silver haired teen over slightly, "You're safe! Riku!"

Riku looked at Sora, "Wait, haven't we got this backwards? And why are you having a tea party?"

Luna looked at the two friends, _"I'm wondering that as well, Riku."_

The brown haired teen goes to hug Riku once again, "You're safe, Riku!"

Placing his left hand on his forehead Riku sighed slightly in defeat, "Ah, never mind." He then moved his left hand, "You okay? Feeling all right?"

Releasing Riku from his hug Sora looked at him and smiled, "Yeah. I've never been better. I was watching what was going on in my dream. And I could hear your voice the whole time. Thanks, Riku." Sora then looked at the others, "Thanks, everybody!"

All of the guys either laughed or slightly chuckled while Luna was sitting in the star shaped window looking at her Wayfinder, _"Guess I've got to tell them now, but it can wait until after we hear if they pass their Mark of Mastery."_

Sora then remembered the exam, "Oh yeah! Did we pass the test?"

Yen Sid looked at Sora and Riku, "You performed truly admirably, both of you."

The two friends looked at each other and smiled before getting up and running to the front side of the desk to hear what Yen Sid had to say knocking a chair over in the process. Lea returned to leaning against the bookshelf where he was early. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey stood by the table which was behind Yen Sid's right shoulder. Luna decided to stay in the window since she could see both Sora and Riku from where she was sitting.

Sitting down in his chair Yen Sid cleared his throat, "More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed." Yen Sid then looked over at Lea, "And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides." He then turned back to look at Sora and Riku, "I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power."

Luna's eyes slightly widened, _"A new Keyblade Master?" _ She then looked down, _"That means Aqua won't be the youngest person to become Master anymore since they are both younger than her when she became a Master."_

"Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend." Yen Sid stated.

Sighing silently Luna looked at her Wayfinder, _"It's just like it was back then. Aqua was the only one to show the Mark of Mastery and Terra was upset that he wasn't able to become a Master that day as well. From what Yen Sid is saying I know who the new Master is going to be already."_

Yen Sid extends his right hand towards the silver haired teen, "Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."

Luna watched Sora's eyes widened and she began to wonder if that was the same look Terra had on his face over a decade ago, _"Now like Aqua, Riku is a Keyblade Master."_

Sora then smiled as he laughed, "Way to go, Riku!" He then proceeded to hug his friend.

Riku seemed to be in shock still, "Y-Yeah?"

The ravenette's eyes widened as she saw their reactions since they were completely different from Terra and Aqua's reactions, _"Sora's not upset?"_

"I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors. This is just so awesome!" Sora cheered as he smiled.

"Gee, Sora, you're kinda acting like it's you that passed." Goofy stated.

"I told ya Sora still needed some practice." Donald chimed in.

"Hey." Sora defended himself.

Luna could tell that Riku was still trying to process everything that was happening since she was as well, _"Why does this have to be so different from what I'm use to?"_

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" Riku then looked at Sora who smiled at Riku.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked over to Sora and Riku. "Congratulations, Riku!" Mickey smiled as he stuck his hand out.

Bending down to Mickey's height Riku shuck the King's hand, "Thank you, Mickey." Riku then looked around the room, "I owe it to my friends."

"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." Lea stated.

"What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Sora asked very surprised.

Lea smiled, "Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one."

Riku and Sora's eyes were wide as they looked at Lea, "YOU!?"

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence." Lea stated. "You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand!" He then crossed his arms for a moment, "But I just couldn't get mine to materialize."

Luna sighed to herself as she slightly shook her head, _"Well, you have to have the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony performed to summon a Keyblade."_

Lea looked at his hand, "Must be in the snap of the wrist or something." He then held his right hand out in front of him as his Keyblade appeared, "Oh."

"WHOA!" Everyone in the room, but Luna was surprised by Lea's feat.

The ravenette's eyes were widened, but she was too busy trying to figure out how Lea managed to summon a Keyblade, _"What the hell?! Did he ever touch another Keyblade Wielder's Keyblade by mistake? I know Master Eraquis said that was possible so I've been careful not to touch anyone's Keyblade. So how in the hell did Lea do that!?" _

Sora then looked at Luna, "Oh yeah. Luna, Mickey said that you had something to tell us. About why you don't have a Keyblade."

"Huh?" Luna then looked at the others, "Oh, right." She jumped out of the window, "Sorry, but I'm still trying to process everything that was just mentioned. I'll tell you some other time."

"Aw come on, that's not fair, Luna." Sora then crossed his arms.

Yen Sid looked at him, "Sora, if Luna doesn't feel ready to tell you her reason on why she doesn't have a Keyblade yet. Then do not pressure her to answer."

Sora sighed, "Fine, I'll wait."

Luna looked at her Wayfinder, "I will tell you this much, it's a personal reason."

*Time skip to when Riku comes back with Kairi*

Luna was now learning up against the bookshelf Lea was leaning against early since it was only her, Mickey, and Yen Sid in the room as they waited for Riku to return with the guest he mentioned. She was still trying to process everything going on, but she decided to listen to what Yen Sid had to say since she was allowed to stay, _"How did Lea summon a Keyblade? It doesn't make any sense."_

"They Keyblade Wars of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into darkness, and the χ-blade was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the broken χ-blade was then divided into seven, to protect the number of pure hearts in the world." Yen Sid stated.

Mickey opened his eyes since he had been thinking as he listened to Yen Sid, "Seven pure lights. They're...the princesses of heart."

"Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights to avert another Keyblade War, Xehanort will still target the seven princesses in order to forge the χ-blade."

The King uncrossed his arms, "So...there's gonna be a clash between seven lights and thirteen darknessess... and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade War?"

Luna clenched her fist, _"If that's true, then Aqua, Terra, and Ven's fight against Xehanort and Vanitas meant nothing."_

"To protect the seven pure hearts, we will need seven lights strong enough to stand against the thirteen darknesses." Yen Sid stated.

"So we're missing one guardian of light." Mickey said as he looked down.

Luna looked at Yen Sid, "I'm sorry, I could have been that seventh guardian of light, but I want _her_ to perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on me and no one else."

"Do not blame yourself, Luna. That has been a goal you have been looking forward too for over a decade." Yen Sid assured the teenager.

Just then the door opened and Mickey turned around to look at the door, "Riku! You're back!"

"That's right." Riku then looked at Yen Sid, "Master Yen Sid, I brought you the _guest_ you asked for but... you never said why." The silver haired teen then moved out of the way to let the guest in.

Luna looked over at the door, _"A guest? Who could it be?"_

Once the person walked in the door Mickey was surprised to see who it was, "Huh? Wow!"

The ravenette looked at the door, _"Kairi? Why is she here?"_

"I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here." Yen Sid calmly stated.

"_Wait, Kairi can wield a Keyblade as well? But how?!"_

Yen Sid looked over at the ravenette, "Luna, please stand in front of my desk. This is something that you need to hear as well."

Luna nodded, "Yes, sir." She then walked over and stood on Riku's right. She was shorter than him, but she was taller than Kairi by a bit.

"The great battle with Xehanort is almost upon us. As you know, we must take action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the seven guardians of light. It is time to return to our world the three Keyblade wielders we lost over a decade ago."

The ravenette's eyes widened as she held onto her Wayfinder, "My friends..."

Yen Sid nodded before continuing, "Ventus, Terra, and Aqua must be saved from their sad end, for they have more to achieve." He looked down for a brief moment before looking back at Luna and the others, "Following their first battle with Xehanort, Ventus's heart refused to awaken, and so Aqua found a safe location to conceal him."

"_Even I don't know where it is."_ Luna thought to herself.

"But when she set off in search of her other missing friend Terra, she fell to a place from which there is no return without outside help." Yen Sid then looked at Mickey who nodded.

Mickey turned to the three teens, "I saw her. In the realm of darkness."

Luna's eyes widened as she began to shake, "Aqua has been...in the realm of darkness?"

Yen Sid looked at Luna, "Please, allow Mickey to tell his story."

The ravenette nodded as she tried her best to stay calm.

*Time skip to after Mickey and Aqua fought the Demon Tower*

"Better not push our luck." Mickey then saw Aqua turn around to look at him, "Gosh. I never thought I'd find ya in the realm of darkness, that's for sure. So, um, what happened?"

"Have you seen Terra or Ven?"

"No, just you."

Aqua sighed sadly, "I'm sorry." She brought her hand up to her heart, "The darkness in this place, it's getting to me." Aqua then clenched her fists.

"Oh. But, you'll be okay."

"Right." The defeat could be heard in Aqua's voice.

"Say, we've been looking for ya a long time. How come you're in this place?" Mickey inquired.

"First tell me: how long's it been in the realm of light?" Aqua then turned to her left.

"About...ten years." Mickey then looked down.

"Interesting." Aqua then started to walk, "After we last spoke, I took Ven somewhere safe, and then I went after Terra." She then stopped and pulled out her Wayfinder and held it up in the air, "But Terra was about to fall to darkness, so I had one choice. I stayed here in hopes of giving him a chance."

Mickey looked down, "I...didn't know."

Aqua turned around to look at Mickey, "How 'bout you? What could've brought you here?" She then knelt down to Mickey's height, "Has something happened? In the realm of light?"

"It's the Heartless. They've been attacking worlds and taking their hearts. And worlds with no hearts vanish into darkness. But if we can lock the door between the two realms – light and dark – from both sides, we can protect the other worlds. So ya see, I came here to find the key on this side. Turns out, it's not so easy getting into the realm of darkness. The points you can cross have become unstable. It's only when a world gets consumed, that an entrance appears in the realm between. So, I waited for my chance... to sneak in." Mickey then walked over to Aqua and held her right hand, with her Wayfinder, in both of his hands, "But hey, when I got here, I felt a warm, familiar light. I followed it to find my way... to you." He then let go of her hand.

The blue haired teen pulled her hand back to her face, "The charm. So they _were_ helping. Terra, Ven, and even Luna brought you and I back together again."

"Yeah!"

Aqua brought her left hand up to her chin, "But the worlds are still in danger." She then looked at Mickey, "Terra – did he make it back to the realm of light?"

Mickey looked down, "We still haven't found him."

"I see. Well, wherever he is, he's fighting. He'll beat his darkness. And I know he wants me to fight too."

The King nodded, "I think you're right. He'll be just fine."

"Yes." Aqua then stood up, "But what about Ven? He won't wake up unless I'm there with him. I have to go. I have to find a way back to the realm of light."

"Good. Then let's locate that key and go home together!"

"Does that mean you know an exit?" Aqua inquired.

Mickey rubbed the back of his head, "Well, uh, I was so busy finding a way in, that I didn't give a lot of thought to where there'd be a way out. But, together we're sure to find one!"

Aqua smiled and actually laughed slightly, "You haven't changed at all."

The King smiled as he rubbed the back of his head once again, "May our hearts be our guiding key."

The blue haired teen walked up next to Mickey, "_There's_ a phase no one's used in ages."

"Keyblade wielders used to say those words to each other." Mickey stretched his left hand out and grasped at a faraway object, "And now, it's something I like to try and remember." He then turned to Aqua and stretched out his right hand, "So. Ready?"

Aqua leaned down slightly shook his hand, "Ready!" She then stood up straight, "But before we go I have to know. How has Luna been?"

Mickey sighed, "Not so well, she's been searching for you for the past five years. Master Yen Sid didn't let her leave the tower until she was twelve."

"Where is she staying at now?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; she's still at the tower. And in case you're wondering how she's been getting around it's all thanks to a wizard named Merlin. He's been taking her to different worlds to look for you, although now that she's seventeen she has her own way of transportation." Mickey assured her.

"But how is she getting around? Luna still doesn't have the ability to use a Keyblade yet."

"By a ship that's known as a Gummi Ship." Mickey then looked ahead, "We better get going. Once we get out of here you can reunite with Luna."

Aqua smiled, "Right!" She then looked ahead as well, "Stay strong, Luna. I'll be home soon." Looking at Mickey the blue haired teen got a serious look on her face, "Just in case I can't make it out of here, you can't let Luna know where I am. I don't want her to do anything reckless."

Mickey nodded, "Don't worry; we'll get out of here for sure." They two of them started to run even further into the darkness.

*Time skip to the end of Mickey's story*

"I thought... I heard her voice in the distance."

Riku had been looking down as he realized what had happened, "She sacrificed herself to save me?" He then turned to fully look at Mickey, "Why did you keep it from me for so long?"

The ravenette gripped her necklace as she fought back her tears, "Aqua..." She could actually feel her rage build up inside her which felt foreign to her.

"I had to respect her choice." Mickey simply stated.

Luna then glared at Mickey, "Why did you keep this from _me_ for this long?! I searched everywhere for her and it turns out that the reason I couldn't find her was because Aqua was in the realm of darkness since I was seven!" Tears were cascading down her face.

Mickey looked at Luna, "I felt that it was Aqua's place to tell you where she was, plus she had asked me not to tell you."

Falling onto her knees Luna spoke through her tears, "Then... why tell me now?"

"Because we need to save her, that's why I told you." Mickey stated.

Luna gripped her necklace once again, "But I can't do anything..." She then didn't say anymore as she let her tears fall.

Riku slightly looked down, "What about us? You could've given us a choice. We could have gone and helped her."

Mickey looked down, "I know..."

"Do not be rash, Riku." Yen Sid spoke, "As Mickey told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to get Aqua back out safely. So I forbade Mickey from telling you, let alone going after her." He then looked at Luna, "I did not want you to know until I thought you were ready because I had a feeling this is how you would have reacted."

The silver haired teen looked at Yen Sid, "Why keep it secret?"

"That much is obvious. If not you, then certainly Sora would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue."

Mickey stepped forth, "But, now we can help Aqua." He then turned to look at Riku with determination, "You and I – we're gonna go find her!"

Riku turned to look at Mickey, "Yeah! Count me in!"

"Yep!"

Kairi then walked up to Riku a bit, "Who's this new Riku and where's the old one?"

"New me?" Riku inquired.

"Yeah." Kairi giggled before looking back up at Riku, "You're more like Sora."

"Should I be flattered?"

Kairi giggled once again.

"I try too hard to be the role model." Riku then placed his right hand over his heart. "It's more fun to just listen to my heart." He then shrugged slightly, "Which is Sora-esque."

"Well, we still like you." Kairi then turned to look at Yen Sid, "Master, I came here because I wanted to help somehow. What can I do?"

Luna tried her best not to cry too loudly since she knew what everyone was planning was important, but it still hurt to know the truth, _"Aqua... Why did you have to leave me alone for so long?"_

"I have entrusted the wizard Merlin to oversee the training for our new Keyblade wielders, yourself and Lea."

"Lea?" Kairi inquired.

Mickey ran up to Kairi, "He means Axel."

"What?!"

"He's a regular person now. He even saved Sora for us. You can trust him!" Mickey assured Kairi.

Kairi looked at Riku who nodded letting her know that Mickey was right.

The King started to walk away, "C'mon, Riku. It's time for us to go. First, we gotta find an entrance to the realm of darkness."

"Mickey, take these along with you." After Yen Sid spoke everyone stopped. With a wave of his hand two suitcases appeared, "The three good fairies asked that you be presented with them. They are new vestments which will shield the both of you form the darkness."

Riku and Mickey grabbed their respective suitcase before bowing, "Thank you, Master."

Mickey looked at Riku, "Okay, let's go!"

As Mickey, Riku, and Kairi started to leave again the ravenette suddenly screamed as she cried. Ten years of bottling up her emotions were finally being let out.

Yen Sid looked at Riku and Mickey, "Since you two will be taking Kairi back to Radiant Garden, would you mind taking Luna there as well? Her Gummi Ship is outside."

Mickey nodded, "Of course, Master."

Kairi walked over to Luna and helped her up, "Hey, let's head home, okay?"

Luna simply nodded before looking at Riku and Mickey, "Promise me... that you will bring... Aqua back."

The silver haired teen nodded, "It's a promise."

"Just take me to my ship... I can make it back on my own."

With that Riku helped the ravenette to her Gummi Ship before he, Mickey, and Kairi left.

Finally alone in her Gummi Ship Luna sat down on the floor with her back against her seat; she pulled her Wayfinder out of her pocket as she held it up in the air, "Please Aqua, come back with the others. I just want to see you again. I don't even care about getting a Keyblade anymore right now. All I want is for you to come home so we can find Terra and wake Ven up." Closing her eyes Luna continued to cry since she didn't know what else to do.

After a few minutes Luna decided that it would be best if she headed back to Radiant Garden so she sat up and managed to pilot her ship back to Radiant Garden. Once she got to the world she pressed the button that would have her appear on the world and she walked back to the place she was staying at which was pretty close to Merlin's house. As she walked by Merlin's place she waved at Yuffie who was outside that way someone knew she was back and she walked over to her house and opened the door before closing it behind her. The ravenette locked the door and walked over to her bed and laid down, "Aqua..." Luna held her Wayfinder as she felt her eyes close and she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
